


Drive-Thru

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Food, M/M, dean is a dork, dean's bisexual finger guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Have you seen the thing with the husband and wife who were in line at the same drive thru, and he told the cashier to tell her she was hot or something like that? Okay, imagine that, but Dean and Cas. Don’t even try to tell me this isn’t something Dean would do.





	Drive-Thru

Cas’ phone chimes while he’s waiting in line to place his order. He pulls it from his pocket to check the message, and smiles at Dean’s name.

_Lookin’ good, Sexy_

Cas shakes his head, and smiles fondly at the screen. It’s been a long day already, it’s looking to be a long night, and a flirty text from his husband is just what he needs to brighten his day.

**If I remember correctly you were still asleep when I left this morning. I could look hideous right now.**

The response is almost instantaneous.

_You always look good. Eyes up, gorgeous._

Brows furrow in confusion as he glances up from his phone. There, one car ahead of him, is Dean’s beloved Impala, gleaming in the sunlight. He doesn’t know how he missed it when he pulled up to the drive thru.

 **Hello, Dean.** Cas replies, as he waves at Dean through the windshield, and pulls forward past the speaker at the menu.

Dean waves back enthusiastically, earning a laugh from Cas, before he hands some cash to the young girl at the next window.

His phone sounds again before Dean is pulling away with his tray of drinks.

_Have a good day, sweetheart. I’ll see you at home tonight. Love you._

Smiling again, he shoots back a quick “I love you, too,” before pocketing the phone and handing his card to the barista.

“You’ve already been taken care of, sir. I’m also supposed to tell you ‘you’re lookin’ good’.” She says, pausing, before awkwardly pointing her thumbs and forefingers at him, in what must be an imitation of Dean’s so-called 'finger guns’.

Cas groans at Dean’s embarrassing gesture, but he can’t stop the smile that crosses his face, and the little flip his stomach does. Seven years they’ve been married, and Dean still finds ways to make him feel loved and appreciated, no matter how ridiculous they are.

“Yes, that was my husband. He thinks he’s hilarious. I’m very sorry.” She laughs, and Cas is grateful that at least she had a good sense of humor about it.

When he gets back to work, Cas sends a quick message to Dean.

**Finger guns? Really, Dean?**


End file.
